


Low

by callasyndra



Series: Podium Family [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort Food, Depression, Podium Family, caring and fluff, growth spurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callasyndra/pseuds/callasyndra
Summary: Yuuri wakes to find Victor isn't acting like himself.





	1. Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/gifts).



> I wasn't planning on writing this, but one of my fave fanfic authors is dealing with some crappy RL stuff, so I'm hoping this helps a bit. Since Victor is her fave YOI character, I thought some fluffy caring for Victor while he was down would bring some warm fuzzies. Enjoy! This kind of fits into my podium family series...I guess you could think of it as part 1.5. Low takes place about mid-way through EAP, but you don't have to read EAP to be able to read Low. I'll be adding more to this as it comes to me.

          Yuuri rolled over and began the slow process of waking up.  Mid-stretch his fingers brushed over Victor, which was odd as Victor was a morning person.  Blinking, Yuuri put his glasses on and glanced at the clock.  It read 9:30 am, which made no sense.  Victor always woke Yuuri up by 8:30 so they could get to the rink in time to have extra practice before everyone else showed up.

          Frowning, Yuuri rolled back over to Victor.  The love of his life had his eyes closed, but Yuuri could tell he wasn’t asleep.  He also wasn’t attached to Yuuri, which was unpleasantly odd.

          “Victor?” Yuuri asked softly.  Nothing for a moment, then Victor opened his eyes.  It almost seemed as if he stared through Yuuri before he blinked and met Yuuri’s eyes.

          “Yuuri,” Victor said softly.  He lay there looking, but not touching, and Yuuri was beginning to feel like something was very off.

          “Let’s take today off,” Victor said softly.  “I’m so tired,” he finished before closing his eyes again.

          Yuuri blinked again before slowly climbing out of the bed.  Quietly, he closed the bedroom door and walked into the living room where Yurio was crashed out on the couch. 

          Crouching down in front of Yurio, Yuuri shook the blond’s shoulder urgently.  “Yurio, wake up, I think Victor’s sick,” he whispered urgently.

          “Eh?” was the sleepy reply.

          Yuuri sat back and waited for Yurio to wake up completely before repeating what he’d said.  Yurio looked at him in a funny way before saying, “Why do you say that?”

          Yuuri swallowed.  “He’s lying in bed and it’s after 9:00!  He never sleeps in like this on training days and he said he’s tired.”  Yuuri could feel his own anxiety spiking at the thought that Victor might be sick because he didn’t know if Victor was allergic to any medications. 

          A look of resignation came over Yurio’s face.  “He’s not sick.  He’s having a down day,” Yurio explained softly.  “Hand me my phone so I can call Yakov.”

          Mystified, Yuuri handed the phone over and watched as Yurio had a quiet conversation with Yakov.  Once he was done talking, Yurio stretched his arms overhead and yawned.  “Okay, I’ll run to the store and get the stuff we need.  You stay here and lie next to him on the bed.  Sometimes he just needs to know there’s someone here who gives a shit when he’s like this.”

          Yuuri felt as if he was missing some integral piece of this entire conversation.  “Wait,” he murmured softly.  “You know what’s going on, don’t you?  I’ve never seen Victor like this…”

          Yurio exhaled softly before sitting further back on the couch.  “Victor gets down sometimes.  He pushes himself harder than any other athlete I’ve met,” here he paused and looked at Yuuri.  “With the exception of you, Katsudon.  Sometimes he just gets flat for a few days.  I think he just wears himself down to the point where he can’t do anything but rest.  It used to just be me, Yakov, and Mila that would take care of him, but you’re here now.  So.  I’ll go get the stuff to make borscht and you stay here with him.”

          Yuuri worried his lip as he walked back into the bedroom.  Victor had never mentioned this, but he could understand why.  It sounded a lot like what Yuuri had to deal with when he was recovering from a bad panic attack.  Like Victor’s mind and body just shut down to give him time to rest.  And talking about that was never an easy thing.

          After using the restroom and washing his hands, Yuuri got back into the bed with Victor.  He slowly put out a hand to brush against Victor’s cheek.  Slowly, Victor’s eyes opened to meet his.

          “Would it be okay if I spooned you?” Yuuri asked quietly.

          Victor blinked then turned over to snuggle back into Yuuri’s body.  Yuuri tucked an arm over his waist and breathed in the smell of Victor’s neck.  “I love you, Vitya,” he whispered.

          Victor sighed, then whispered, “I love you, too, Yuuri.”

          Yuuri closed his eyes and held Victor close as they lay in the bed breathing together.

~*~

          Yurio returned a bit later and stuck his head in the bedroom just long enough to let Yuuri know he was back and would be in the kitchen.  Yuuri raised himself up on an elbow and looked down at Victor.

          “Vitya do you feel like taking a bath?  I’d like to get everything ready for you, if that’s okay.”

          “That’d be nice,” Victor sighed.

          Yuuri squeezed Victor’s shoulder before getting up.  “I’m gonna take a quick shower then I’ll get your bath ready.”

          Moving into the kitchen, Yuuri grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice into before adding a straw.  Yurio glanced over and observed, “You’re taking this well.”

          Yuuri shrugged.  “You guys have both seen me at my absolute worst and don’t think any less of me.  Why would I think any less of Victor because he occasionally works himself so hard he crashes?  I think it’s great that you, Yakov, and Mila care so much about him.  I’m going to take a quick shower then get him in the bathtub.  You want to watch some movies with us in a bit?”

          Yurio smiled then nodded.  “Da, that sounds good.  Nice job with the juice.  How’d you know he doesn’t eat well when he’s like this?”

          “I’m the same way after a bad anxiety day,” Yuuri called back over his shoulder as he walked back toward the bedroom.

          Yurio smiled to himself and shook his head.  Those two idiots were good for each other.

~*~

          Later that afternoon Yurio dished up the borscht and the three of them sat on the couch with their feet propped on Victor’s coffee table.  Victor had perked up a bit after his bath, and had picked out several movies for them to marathon.  After eating the delicious borscht, Victor sat his bowl down and leaned his head over onto Yuuri’s shoulder.

          Yurio glanced over at the two of them.  “You know, Victor, you and Katsudon are so perfect together you make me sick.  What do you want to watch next?”

          Victor tilted his head to gaze at Yurio from Yuuri’s shoulder.  “Hmm how about Kiki’s Delivery Service?  Did you want to go back over to Lilia’s?” he asked drowsily.

          “Nyet.  I’ll hang out until tomorrow if that’s okay with you, Katsudon.  Yakov gave me the day off for once and I’m taking advantage of it.”

          Yuuri snaked his arm around Victor and smiled over at Yurio, who glared once he noticed.  “We have the best family, Vitya,” Yuuri said softly.

          Yurio’s face flamed.  “Shut up, Katsudon!  I’m just here for Victor and the movies!”  The teen stomped over to change out the DVD while Victor turned to meet Yuuri’s gaze.

          “You’re right, they’re amazing,” Victor said softly before turning so he could see the television.

          Yuuri sighed happily into Victor’s hair before focusing on the opening music.  It was so nice to just feel loved and accepted, and he was going to make sure Victor was cared for even when he didn’t feel much at all.

          Yurio threw himself back down onto the couch with them while pointedly keeping his eyes on the television.  He really hoped that if he ever got upset like Yuuri and Victor did that Beka would call him.  He didn’t need to be touched like they did, but he really liked Beka’s voice.  With a huff, Yurio focused on the movie.  His family was worth all the extra work he did for them, and he’d punch anyone who said otherwise.

 


	2. Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I know what I'm doing with this, I hope you guys like it!

Yurio burrowed further under his covers and told Yakov in explicit Russian that he wasn’t going to the ice rink today.  Yuuri and Victor had just left for Hasetsu and he was so done with this shitty growth spurt that Yakov didn’t even know about yet.  He just needed a day to not be on the ice, then he could deal with it all again.

          Yakov frowned at him worriedly from the doorway.  “Fine, I know you were busy helping Victor and Katsuki pack and get to the airport.  Tomorrow you’re back on the ice, Yura.  No excuses.”

          “Fine,” Yurio ground out.  He glared at Yakov from the corner of the blankets he’d peeked through.  “I’m gonna make borscht later if you and Lilia want any.”

          If it were possible Yakov looked even more worried.  “You’d tell me if something were bothering you?” he finally ventured.

          “I’m FINE, I just want a break today,” Yurio snarled back.  He definitely was not fine, but he wasn’t ready to tell Yakov that.  So, he stalled.  And hid in bed like the champion Russian figure skater he was.

          Yakov sighed heavily.  As he turned away, Yurio heard him muttering about Russian skaters’ theatrics.

          Sagging in relief, Yurio burrowed back under his blankets where Potya gave him a patented _You’re not fooling anyone_ look.  He pouted at her before scrabbling for his phone.  This morning he’d turned off all the alerts, and it was almost 11:00 so he figured someone had probably sent him something by now.

          Potya languidly cleaned herself while his phone showed texts from Mila and then surprisingly, Yuuri.  Feeling some trepidation, Yurio opened Mila’s text first.

 **Mila:** I know you don’t want to talk to Yakov about your growth spurt yet, but you need to talk to someone.  So, I told Yuuri.

          Yurio blinked stupidly at his phone before swearing profusely.  Trust the hag to reach out to the last person besides Yakov he wanted to talk to about this.  Talking with Yuuri about FMA and anime was easy, but talking to him about anything important was still so hard.  He didn’t know what he’d do if Yuuri ever thought less of him, so he never brought up anything of real importance to the Japanese skater.

          Swallowing, Yurio opened the text from Yuuri.

 **Yuuri:**   Hey Yurio, Mila said you’re having a growth spurt and might need one of my old costumes for your Agape program.  I’ll bring a couple back from Hasetsu that you can look over if you’d like.  And if you want to talk, you know how to reach me.

          That was so Yuuri.  He never made other people feel badly unless they were already poking at him.  And he didn’t push the way the rest of the Russian team did.

          Sighing, Yurio did what he always did when he got overwhelmed.  He called Otabek.

          After a couple of rings, Otabek picked up with a sleepy, “Yura?”

          Yurio threw the blankets off his head so he could properly speak to Beka.  “I’m sorry, I know it’s early, but I’m having this awful growth spurt and Yuuri’s being all understanding about it because Mila told him and I don’t know what to do!”

          There was some nameless noise on the other end of the line that Yurio figured was Otabek struggling to sit up and settle himself.  “This is the first I’ve heard of it, too, Yura.”

          Yurio bit his lip and looked over to see that Potya seemed to be laughing at him.  He glared back at his furball before stammering, “I’m sorry, Beka.  I just didn’t want to have to deal with it.”

          Otabek sighed over the line.  “Yes, because that was so helpful,” his voice supplied sarcastically.

          Yurio waited a bit, because really, what else could he say?  He’d already apologized, so now he just had to wait.  After a moment, Otabek cleared his throat.  “What has Yuuri said?”

          “He offered to bring me back a couple of costumes from Hasetsu.  And he said I could talk to him about it if I wanted to.”

          Yurio could almost picture Otabek nodding as he listened.  Otabek’s voice washed over him in soothing waves, and he finally felt himself relaxing.  “Yura, you really need to learn to let other people help you.  I know you feel awkward around Yuuri, but he and Victor want to help you.  And pushing them away doesn’t accomplish that,” Otabek added dryly.

          Yurio glanced over at Potya to see her giving him _a look,_ before answering.  “So, you think I should call him later?”

          “Yes, Yura.  And I can look through some of my costumes, too if you think you’ll need one for your free skate.  Yuuri offered his for Agape, yes?”

          Yurio frowned at his phone.  “How did you know that?”

          Otabek laughed gently.  “Yuuri’s always had costumes that played to his innocent persona.  At least, until Victor had a say in what he was wearing.  Victor just loves to show Yuuri off, so he helped Yuuri pick a different kind of free skate costume this year.”

          Yurio gaped at this, because who the hell knew Otabek was some type of guru?!?  Otabek’s voice came back over the line.  “I’m going to get off the phone and get some more sleep now, Yura.  Call me later and let me know how the talk with Yuuri goes?”

          Blinking, Yurio mumbled, “Dah.  Sorry for waking you, Beka.”

          Otabek yawned.  “It’s alright, Yura.  You won’t talk to anyone else, so I’m just glad you called me.  Talk to you soon.”

          Yurio burrowed back under his covers before biting his lip and texting Yuuri back.

 **Yurio:**   I’ll call you once you guys get to the Onsen.  Text me and let me know when you get in?

 **Yuuri:**   This is Victor, Yuuri’s sleeping.  I’ll tell him to text you once we get home.  Everything alright?

 **Yurio:** It’s…oh for fuck’s sake he’s going to tell you anyway.  I’m having a growth spurt and I don’t know what to do.

 **Yuuri:** Yuuri’s probably the best person to talk to about that…I never really had to deal with spurts.  But, I do want to help, if I can.  Just let me know, okay Yuri?

 **Yurio:** Yeah, okay, thanks Victor.  You guys are still coming to the European Championships, right?

 **Yuuri:** As if we would miss that!  Yes, we’ll be there.  I expect to see you thoroughly trounce Georgi.

 **Yurio:** Da.  Don’t forget to tell Katsudon to text me later.

 **Yuuri:** I won’t. 

          Yurio rolled over and threw the covers back off his head.  He stretched his arms over his head before finally dragging himself out of bed.  He needed a shower before going out to get the makings for borscht.  But he did feel better now.  Even if he didn’t know how much he was going to grow before the World Championships.  One thing at a time…it’s all he could do, really.

          Yurio threw the covers back and pet Potya before heading out the door to the bathroom.

 

I listened to [Akmu's Play](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJz9JgqnQD_FEssKf4kUfU8iq3rOKXt3x&spfreload=10) while writing this chapter.

 

If you liked this you can always [buy me a coffee.](https://www.ko-fi.com/wintersblight)

 


End file.
